All Over You
by Hold on hero
Summary: Chapter 5's up! Song by The Spill Canvas, Mae, Sing it Loud, and Yellowcard. Fang is jealous of Max's boyfriend and screams out to the world. But who hears? Uh. The whole thing is Fax. :D Fang's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I don't know what I'm doing here

**Okay, so I don't know what I'm doing here. I just like the song, and I like Maximum Ride, so I figured, why not put the two together? In Fang's POV because...I like seeing his views on stuff. **

**Enjoyyyy. ;D**

_Yeah, he's a looker._

_But I really think its guts that matter most._

_I displayed them for you..._

_Strewn out about from coast to coast._

I sighed. The raindrops hit my forehead as I flew. It was only drizzling, but I was flying with such velocity that it seemed like a downpour to me.

Max.

Jesus, why was she giving all these mixed signals? I think for a second she likes me, and then she goes and dates this loser. Every time they go out I do this, I fly around in the night sky until my watch reaches the exact time she gets back. Without him there.

Maybe that's why she always ran from me. She doesn't love me like I love her. She just thinks that I'm a friend, a brother...she'll never like me like that. And when I want to get it off my chest, I won't be able to say anything. I'm living in fear of hurting her, hurting myself, all because I'm such an idiot.

I felt it bubbling inside of me, my heart boiling with the want to scream it out into the night and hear it echo off the Colorado mountains.

_I am easily make believe. _

_Just dress me up in what you want me to be. _

_I'll take back what I've been saying... _

_For quite some time now._

Maybe if I just told Angel and make her swear not to tell Max. No, I needed to tell her. I needed to get it off my chest, even if she just throws me away or disowns me from the flock.

I screamed. I hovered, letting out all of my rage and anger in a single roar coming from my diaphragm. Near the end, my voice crackled and fizzled, my voice box used up entirely. But I wasn't done yet. I wasn't over Max at all, and I never would be. I had to feel her, I had to touch her, I had to _tell _her.

_I've got to feel you in my bones again _

_I'm all over you _

_I'm not over you _

_I wanna taste you one more time again _

_I'm all over you. _

_I'm not over you _

I wanted to kiss her again. I didn't care if she ran away again, I wanted to taste her lips like I had before, and I wanted to feel that familiar electric spark whenever our lips brushed. I wanted to feel what it was like when she would feather her wings against mine accidentally. She didn't know the effect it had on me, she didn't know how much it tortured me not to just swoop down in front of her and grab her by the shoulders and shout into her face that I loved her.

I dreamed about her. I wanted to strangle that idiot that said he loved her, that whispered sweet nothings in her ear. I didn't want to admit that I wished I was the one doing it, I wished I was the one who could make her laugh and make her feel loved and adored.

I could feel another scream coming on.

_In my daydreams, in my sleep _

_Infatuation turning into disease _

_You could cure me, see all you have to do now is please try _

_Give it your best shot and try _

_All I'm asking for is love _

_But you never seem to have enough_

And then it was happening. I was screaming "I love you" so loud my own ears hurt and felt as if they would shatter. I heard the rain stop, I heard the town I was flying above be devoid of all noise. People looked up, hoping to see the source of the outburst, but I was so invisible in the night, no one saw.

I saw a single, perfect face look up from the street, the blonde boy next to her ask her what was wrong. I met her beautiful eyes for a fraction of a second that seemed like forever. She looked puzzled for a moment, then realization hit her and she covered her mouth with a pale, indestructible hand.

The blonde kept asking her what was wrong and I wanted to fly down there and tell him myself. She looked up at me again. She was the only one in the crowd that was able to see me against the dark sky, being used to my invisible trick.

"Fang!" was what came from her mouth. It made me shudder with pleasure when she said my name like that.

_This life is way too short to get caught up in all this stuff when I just want you to love me back _

_Why can't you just love me back? _

_Why can't you just love me back? _

"It doesn't mean anything, Max," I shouted down to her, the blonde looking frantically in the sky for the source of my voice, "I don't matter anyway."

I flew faster than a bullet towards our E-shaped home. Tears poured down my face, and I thought it was the rain until I realized the drops had stopped falling a while ago.

My heart was in physical pain, and I almost flew in an opposite direction. But, I felt myself land on the back deck, my feet off balance for a moment. I almost broke the glass door as I swung it open and slammed it shut. Iggy stared in my general direction as he stood holding the fridge open. Angel and Gazzy, sitting at the island eating ice cream, stared at me. Angel looked at me skeptically, but then gasped in shock as she heard my past few events.

"Fang, no..." she whimpered, "It's not true, she loves you!"

"Well then maybe she could show it," I whispered, wishing with all my heart that what Angel said was true.

_I've got to feel you in my bones again _

_I'm all over you _

_I'm not over you _

_I wanna taste you one more time again_

I heard the glass door slam shut again and I looked. Max stood there, her arms held limply by her side, tears streaming down her face.

"Fang..."

She lunged at me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I stood there like a rock.

"Fang, I'm sorry."

I stayed silent.

"Fang, please."

I began to push her away, before she spoke again.

"I love you, too!"

_Why can't you just love me back? _

_Why won't you just love me back? _

_Why can't you just love me back?_

**Review, yes? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't going to continue this, but it's so much more popular than everything else I write, so I decided to write a second ch

**I wasn't going to continue this, but it's so much more popular than everything else I write, so I decided to write a second chapter. I dunno what I'll do with it, though. Check out my deviant art (on my profile) if you want more of my writing. **

**Much happier song this time, it's by Mae, called Anything. When I heard it, I automatically thought Maximum Ride.**

**Enjoy! **

_Love,_

_It's the wave I ride,_

_That won't ever reach the shore._

_Overwhelmed by the tide_

_And wanting nothing more, tonight._

"Liar," I mumbled. Those words made my heart skip a beat, but I knew that she had someone now. She didn't need me.

I realized the flock was still staring at us. She took my hand and guided me outside to the back deck, where I automatically leaned on the wooden railing and gazed out over the cliff. The lake below reflected the moonlight perfectly, casting a glow on everything near it, including Max's perfect face.

"Fang," she said quietly when the door was shut, "What makes you think that."

"Because you don't need me," I choked out. "You have _him_, I'm just either a fling or a brother to you."

_Than to take this time_

_And make it all mine._

_It's coming around again._

"That's not true!" She raised her voice a little, the quieted down. "You're part of my life."

I sighed. "Not an important part, it seems. I can't kiss you without you running away."

She looked ashamed and cast her eyes to the ground. She was ashamed of me. "I was in the middle of saving the world. I had a lot on my mind; it seemed too much to take in."

"I could have helped you." I suggested in a warmer tone, "I could have given you comfort when you needed it."

"I did need it..." she trailed off.

"I always wish you're flying with me when I take a night spin." I whispered. "You'll have to come with me sometime. Maybe we can just forget this ever happened."

"How about right now?" She smiled at me and made me freeze.

_Every now and again sometimes,_

_I get lost on the wind of a dream._

_The air gets clean and the seas get wide._

_And I can do anything._

Before I knew it we were taking off, our wings catching the wind and carrying us far into the distance. I let out a scream of excitement, feeling that I could go anywhere. I felt like I could say what I wanted. That's what flying gives you, a natural high, but more exhilarating.

"Fang," she shouted over the wind, "What do you want me to do?"

I could care less at this point. "Anything!"

_The pain it won't even cross my mind._

_There is wonder in everything._

_The rope gets loose and the chains unbind._

_And I can do anything._

She flew over to me, our feathers brushing and she smiled at me again. She stopped suddenly, and I had to push my feet in front of me to keep my momentum from flinging me further into the night.

She couldn't stop smiling. I looked at her, puzzled. Our wings were flapping at the same time, keeping us airborne but in the same place. I looked down, realized how high up we were, and knew no one for miles around could have a hope of finding us.

"Look, if you don't believe that I love you..." she began, making my eyes snap from the ground below us to her, "Then I don't know where you've been."

_Hope,_

_It's the light that strikes,_

_That burns inside of me._

_It's a blinding light,_

_But somehow I can see, again._

And then she grabbed the back of my head, pulled it down and connected my lips with hers in one electrifying moment. All my thoughts of the blonde boyfriend faded from memory as they were replaced with thoughts of the cave and the dock and how this was just _so much better_.

If there were endless hours in a day, I would use them all up with this one kiss. I didn't want it to end, and it seemed like it never would until nature called and I had to breathe.

I looked at her, she looked at me, and we burst out laughing. Not out of anything funny, just out of sheer happiness. The laughter was breathless, but it seemed to fill up the entire world.

_When I've lost my way._

_It's becoming very clear._

_And it's coming around again._

"Wow, Fang..."

I looked at the joy in her eyes and realized that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. We just floated there, flapping our wings in unison, and wondering why we haven't tried to do that before.

"I told you there was a reason we couldn't stand to see each other with other people, Max." I hugged her, careful not to affect her flying, and breathed in her scent. "We're just meant for each other."

"And we're just like that." She laughed into my shoulder. We stayed like that for a long time.

"We should get back..." she finally said.

"Yeah..."

I let go of her, and we flew back to the house, riding the wind.

_Every now and again sometime,_

_I get lost on the wind of a dream._

_The air gets clean and the seas get wide_

_And I can do anything._

_The pain it won't even cross my mind._

_There is wonder in everything._

_The rope gets loose, and the chains unbind._

_And I can do anything._

_Somewhere between the darkest and the light._

_My spirit takes to fly._

_The colors fill the sky,_

_And I am free._

**You know you liked it. Review please. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Haha, update

**Haha, update!!**

**Yeah, I've been reading a lot of MR fanfiction lately, and I decided to touch up on my own. And I really like this song. :)**

**I was going to use Check Yes Juliet but then I was like, "Nah, too known." And then I was going to use Sidecar One by DIMMN. But then I'm like, "No, I forgot what a Sidecar One was." A few other romantic songs reeled through my head, and then I found one.**

**Come Around by Sing it Loud.**

**  
Not only do I adore all the guys in this band, but the song just explains Fang. It's very upbeat and summer-y. I recommend listening to it first before reading, so you can get the mood. It can be easily mistaken.**

**Enjoy!!**

_I'm all tied up  
And I'm trying my best to get down  
Come on girl...  
Come around, come around  
I'll wait up all night just to see you move.  
And for the past few days  
I've been doing my best to move on.  
Baby, baby shake it up and come along.  
Let's take a ride and forget this town tonight.  
_

She looked beautiful when she slept.

When I say "beautiful", I mean she's practically a goddess that came down to Earth but decided to take a nap. Sure, her face was scratched and scarred, and her hair was matted and dirty. But in this town, it was only expected. Death Valley wasn't exactly easy to drive through, if you get my drift.

That last Eraser attack really freaked me out. My Max had almost died. If I hadn't taken down that loser so he was on his knees, he would have scratched her heart out.

And of course, I was on watch. I wasn't supposed to be on for much longer. Iggy was supposed to take over at two in the morning. But I couldn't help staying up, just so I could be the first to see Max wake up.

_Late night,  
bring back the heat some more.  
What's right?  
I don't know what I'm waiting for._

Not like Max had showed any affection towards me since we took that night ride. It was pretty much pointless to assume she would have; after all, she was the indestructible Max. Love couldn't stop her from protecting the Flock.

I froze, and her eyelids lifted tiredly. To this day, I don't know why.

_It takes all that I have  
just to move along.  
It takes all that I have._

"Fang?" she mumbled. "Is it my watch or something?"

I almost laughed at her tiredness. "No, Max. Go back to sleep, you're too tired."

She sat up and searched my eyes. I looked back, trying to keep my face emotionless and painless. Her eyes were turquoise with little brown flecks that I had never noticed before.

"What are you waiting for?" she said. I was confused, and unfortunately, I showed it.

"What are you talking about?" We heard Gazzy mumble and we froze, but all he did was turn and lay the other way, snoring.

"I mean, what are you waiting for me to do?" she asked. She ran a hand across her eyes.

_Last call  
that's what I said tonight.  
Passed out,  
lose control in the fading light.  
So many nights spent with you in the beginning...  
It takes a while getting used to having nothing.  
_

I sighed. Max was my everything, but could she possibly want me to show her somehow? Did she even know?

"Max, you don't need to worry about that now." I looked at the ground, wishing she would just let it go and ignore the look on my face.

"I do need to worry about it now," she finalized. I glanced back into her eyes. "I can believe you think that I forgot about that ride."

My mind drew a blank. "What? How do you...what are you...?"

Wow, great, Fang. You just stuttered in front of Maximum Ride. She probably thinks you're an incoherent loser.

_I would give all I have  
just to be what you need.  
Until the end,  
I'd give myself to be and to hold you close again._

"Are you forgetting we have a mind-reading six-year-old?" she snickered at me. Oh, Angel. "She passed it onto me."

"Well, I don't know," I started out. "We haven't really...been together much since then. I just thought that you forgot about it."

She shook her head and lowered it, smiling. Then she raised it. "Fang, I can't forget kissing you."

"Not 'forget', exactly. Just... have it slip your mind."

_I'm all tied up  
And I'm trying my best to get down  
Come on girl...  
Come around, come around  
I'll wait up all night just to see you move.  
And for the past few days  
I've been doing my best to move on.  
Baby, baby shake it up and come along.  
Let's take a ride and forget this town tonight._

She touched my face unexpectantly. "Fang..."

Oh, come _on_, Max! Come around and realize I love you! I can't live without you in my life. I tried to tell her with my eyes, tried to push the thought into her head.

Her face turned confused and she said my name again. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Max, you know I love you. Can't you just accept it?"

"I have accepted it!"

"Then show it!"

I sighed, lowering my voice. She looked at me incredulously. "Fang, please, I love you too!"

"Then how have you lived the past few days?" I accused. "It takes all that I have to keep from jumping on you from lack of contact."

"Maybe I was waiting for you," she said bitterly. She stood up suddenly, turned her back to me, and walked a few steps. "I'm just as expectant of you."

I felt guilty and tried to convince myself that she was just being stubborn.

_Exposed, and you're my weakness.  
I'll take this day by day.  
Exposed and you're my weakness.  
There's nothing left for me.  
Exposed and you're my weakness.  
For loss of words to say.  
_

I stood up too, and she turned to face me. She had tears in her eyes, and my heart broke. I practically ran to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Max, please don't cry," I convinced. "I'm waiting for you, I want you to be ready. Look, Max, I'm waiting all night just to be the first to see you wake up."

She had her arms around me, her nose nuzzling the cloth of my T-shirt. My hand was on the back of her head, holding her there.

"But I don't' want to have to make the first move," she said, her voice muffled.

"Then how about this," I suggested. "I'll be all romantic from now on. I can certainly handle it."

She laughed into my shirt and raised her head to look at me. "Why not start now?"

I smiled and leaned down. Our lips brushed and my stomach lurched. She moved her hands to my neck and we kissed for an eternity.

As reluctantly as I could, I pulled away for air. She chuckled under her breath a little. "You could do that more often, you know."

"I wasn't...sure." I shook my head. "I'll be sure to, though. I'm not going to leave you hanging after this."

She smiled with her eyes. "You better not."

And then I kissed her again.

_What goes around comes around in the end.  
It takes you down and you're never gonna stop it.  
I'll wait up all night just to see you move.  
_

**So that was pretty much pure fluff. But it's okay. I liked it. ;DD**

**Hope you did, too! Review, my loves!**


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you bitten-by-luv for suggesting Only One by Yellowcard

**Thank you bitten-by-luv for suggesting Only One by Yellowcard!! I had that song under my nose for years now, and I totally forget about it! Jeeze, I'm going insane. **

**Well, thanks. This next chapter goes to you! Hope you like it.**

**Wonder when that "one-shot" crap went out the window...**

**Enjoy!!**

"I want to show you something."

My voice crackled a little as she looked up. She looked so amazing...

"What?"

I took her to where I knew was a good clearing. I wanted this to be perfect. The moon was at its peak-midnight- so I knew this would shock her. The trees swayed, but stood at their boundary they had created around the clearing. It was gorgeous, I had to admit.

_Broken, this fragile thing now._

_And I can't pick up the pieces._

_And I've thrown my words all around._

_But I can't give you a reason._

She gasped. "Fang, this is perfect! How did you...?"

I shrugged. "I was just doing a little flying around. Came up on it, I guess."

She clung to me like cellophane, and whispered. "Let's dance."

I looked at her. "There's no music." She shrugged and gave me a 'duh' look, nodding at my pocket.

I got it, and took out the iPod, unraveling the headphone cord from its body. I turned it up all the way, picked a song, and draped the two ear buds around my neck. The music cranked out of them.

_I feel so broken up_

_And I give up_

_I just want to tell you so you know:_

"Fang," she said, confusion riddling her face. "What song is this?"

I got close to her ear and whispered, "Only One."

She gasped and looked at me. "Did you do that on purpose?"

I only smiled.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out_

_And try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go. There's just no one that gets me like you do_

_You are my only, my only one._

With her head on my chest, swaying to the music, she said softly, "This reminds me of when you yelled to me..."

I almost choked up at the memory. It was beautiful and tragic at the same time, saying my most desired ambition, but in the worst of times.

"Yeah," I croaked. "It does. I didn't mean to tell you like that."

"It's okay. You still said it," she murmured. I could feel the tired waves radiating from her.

_Made my mistakes let you down._

_And I can't hold on for too long._

_Rammed my whole life in the ground_

_And I can't get up when you're gone._

_Something's breaking up_

_I feel like giving up_

_I won't walk out until you know:_

"Your mistakes didn't do anything to me," she mumbled again. "They weren't even mistakes."

I scoffed in her ear quietly. "It was a mistake when I kissed Lissa. And when I let them replace you with your clone. And when I freaked you out and kissed you too soon. And when I let you down, leaving you."

"You didn't mean to do any of that," she assured. I tried so hard to believe her. "You either wanted what was best for the Flock, or you were just trying to do what you wanted. Nothing wrong with that."

I sighed. "I didn't even _like_ Lissa, though. She was horrible to everyone, except guys."

"You were caught in the moment," she said. I shut up and listened to the chorus.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out_

_And try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go. There's just no one that gets me like you do_

_You are my only, my only one._

"You are my only one, Max." I whispered and felt her shudder. "I can't live without you."

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too."

_Her I go, so dishonestly_

_Leave a note, for you, my only one._

_And I know you can see right through me._

_So let me go, and you will find someone._

At those last lines, my heart lurched. "Am I enough for you?"

She stared at me, her gaze piercing. "You're more than enough, Fang."

I smirked. "Good. I'd have to kill anyone who dates you again, anyway."

"I'm not going to date anyone else," she promised.

"And neither will I."

I wouldn't need anyone.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out_

_And try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go. There's just no one that gets me like you do_

_You are my only, my only one._

**For some reason, this turned out very short. Oh well. Review, plz?**


	5. Chapter 5

**LOL HI.**

**DID YOU MISS ME?**

**;D**

**I've been wandering fandoms for a while now. I'm in the Kingdom Hearts one right now, so I probably won't give any other fandom any attention, and that includes this. But my friggin' story won't let me update it, so I'm updating this one to pass time.**

**To be completely honest, Maximum Ride kind of sucks now, and it is crushing me. ;-; I thought that I would just do a quick little chapter on a story that's gotten pretty good feedback. **

**This is mostly about why Fang is a jerkface and how his character has completely and TOTALLY changed since the first book and how much I hate it. -.-**

**And also, it's just him monologuing. It's not really a chapter. More of a deleted blog post, if you will.**

**Enjoy :3**

_I can see all the footsteps left behind  
Every second I gave  
Every song was a snapshot of my life  
I needed something to say_

It's never going back to the way it was, was it?

I can't think of her anymore. All I think about is trying to do the _opposite_ of anything that would remind me of her. That's it. Constantly.

_It started out in the last slow motion scene _

_Watching everyone change_

_Made a map of the one way road from here_

_Had no reason to stay_

I mean, I know I'm supposed to try and get over it. We broke up. At least, I think we broke up; we were never really clear on that, even though I'm sure she hates my guts now. I tried to explain how I still loved her. I really tried.

_I am awake and alive_

_There is something calling me_

_More than a moment in time_

_It's a dream I'm following, on my own_

_On my own_

I'm not even sure if I do anymore, though. Love? We're fifteen, barely. Sure, we've been through a lot more than most people, but it's insane to think that someone as young as us can be in love. Young love is a crap-shoot.

_More than a moment in time_

_It's a life of leaving home_

I know, I know. I sound pretty morbid. But I am trying my hardest to believe that we still have a chance, despite whatever I say. Maybe not now, maybe not even in twenty years. Right now, I'm not even sure I'll live for much longer. Why do I have to worry about love?

_Think of me when the stars come out tonight_

_Take a look at the sky_

_Never said that I could burn out that bright, but I needed to try_

She's angry. I get that. I get it all the time in my blog and all I ever hear is, "Why did you leave her?" and "Why are you so stupid?". I know, I'm stupid and I'm a jerk.

What did you want me to do?

Stay?

_I am awake and alive_

_There is something calling me_

_More than a moment in time_

_It's a dream I'm following, on my own_

_On my own_

_More than a moment in time_

_It's a life of leaving home _

I couldn't stay. Not like this. Not with everything that's been going on.

We had to split up. We had to go save the world, didn't we? Isn't living more important than love? Am I the only one now days that prioritizes?

I don't profess to be perfect. Fashionable, yes. Attractive, yes. Sarcastic, yes. Perfect? Hell no. I'm just a bird kid with no education and a crappy childhood. It pisses me off when people expect love out of someone like me.

_The day that I found my voice _

_I knew that I had no choice_

_The only way I learned to love is if I found it on my own_

_On my own_

Alright. I've ranted enough. I'm sick of telling people that I'm not good enough. I'd rather be out there, _being_ good enough. That's all. I wish people would get off my back.

Yes, I still love her.

Yes, I still want to help her.

Yes, I promised I would never leave her side.

But things change.

And promises were made to be broken anyway.

_I am awake and alive_

_There is something calling me_

_More than a moment in time_

_It's a dream I'm following on my own_

_On my own _

_More than a moment in time_

_It's a life of leaving home._

**Ten points to whoever guesses the song without lyric-searching Google :D**

**Hope you liked it. It's a short update, but whatever.**

**I also kinda figured Fang needed a little defense for what he did...**

**-Hero**


End file.
